cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cold War
The Cold War was the continuing state of political tension, bickering, conflict and competition existing after the Karma War, primarily between the Soviet Union and it's allies and the "Anti-Leftist" alliances, mainly The Russian Empire. Majority of the conflict involved the two main preticipants, however other alliances got drawn into the conflict either against or by their own will. The conflict is largely regarded as the USSR and other leftist alliances response to the never ending mockery and anti-communist/socalist attitudes by other right winged alliances. THe USSR was under constant antagonisim after their formation which lead to the start of the Cold War and the re-formation of the Warsaw Pact (bloc) as well as a Solidarity, a Red team political bloc. History Shortly after the formation of the Soviet Union, poltical tension and bickering began between them and their counterpart the Russian Empire. Nothing much became of these arguments, mainly because both alliances were young and fairly new. However on July 7, 2009 things changed when the Soviet Union tried to open up diplomatic relations with the Empire. Their leader Velken was met with much antagonizim by members of the empire. They made it clear that they disliked communist alliances and didn't want anything to do with the USSR. They even made minor war threats, many belive this to be the offical beginning of the "Cold War". The bickering continued shortly after when the Soviet allies The SWF made contact with the Empire. They claimed that a member nation of the Empire had attacked one of their nations. The USSR also responded sence they are allies and the Russian Empire once again started there sladner against the Soviets. The outcome of this incident resulted in a treaty being signed between the Empire and both the USSR and the SWF. The treaty was valied until early 2010, many belive this to be the calm before the storm. Sence that incident issues between the USSR and the Russian Empire have been realitivly calm, some attribute that to other issues the USSR has faced over the past month. However the Russian Empire stated that the only other treaty they would ever signed with the Soviet Union was their surrender during war. Other allainces such as the New Sith Order also constantly antagonized the Soviet Union and other leftist alliances on the public forums. This lead the soviets and a few other leftist alliances to form closer bonds and and later reform the Warsaw pact. Treaties Race So far one of the main actions taken by both alliances in this conflict has been the siging of treaties. being that both alliances are revelativly young, making allies and freinds on Planet Bob is vital to their survival. Some have jokingly referred to this as the "treaty race". NAP Treaty: The Russian Empire and Soviet Union signed a NAP treaty in order to maintain peace and prevent any military conflict between each other. The Empire also hold this same treaty with the Soviet's ally the SWF. Many believe this event to be the true beginning of the cold war. (This Treaty was later upgraded into a PIAT that signaled the end of the war) The Western Front Treaty: On July 31, 2009 the Russian Empire signed a with the KIA. This quickly caught the attention of the Soviets though they remained silent about the subject. International-Soviet Protectorate Treaty: On August 3, 2009 the International and the USSR announced they had signed a Protectorate Treaty. Though the Empire stayed silent on this subject there was some controversy about the USSR relations with the USCN. Inter-Alliance Economic Treaty: On August 14, 2009 it was announced that the Soviet Union had signed an Economic Treaty with the USCN and the European Union. The treaty is designed to help grown the economies of all three alliances in a rather fast rate. This treaty was taken by some as a clear sign of the Soviets wanting to get ahead of the Empire economically. The treaty also put an end to most rumors about their being hostel relations between the USSR and USCN. Many believe this to be the Soviets way of spatting in the face of the Russian Empire. It's widely known that the Empire wants to join SNOW, an economic treaty avalible only to alliances on the White sphere. The main reason the empire hasn't been accepted it because it's membership is too small. The Socialist Workers Front and the Roman Empire joine the treaty later on. The Treaty was later desolved when the USSR and European Union backed out of the treaty. Warsaw Pact: On November 5, 2009 the Soviet Union, SWF and the UCR announced the reformation of the leftist bloc, the warsaw pact. Proxy Conflicts Other conflicts and smaller wars have gotten the attention of both sides which drew them into the conflict. Not much came out of these issues, mainly because they were seperate conflicts. Popcorn War (aka IS-GC War}: was a conflict fought between the Internet Superheroes and Crimson Guard. The war was short lived but it gained the attention of various alliances threwout Planet Bob. The Russian Empire declared their support for GC, this moved suprised the Soviets whom had already claimed their disapproval of the action taken by the IS, but they chose to not take sides in the conflict. Solidarity was a bloc formed on the red sphere by the USSR, SWF and the UED. The plan was to counter the never ending inlfuenece of the NPO. However it did not last due to issues between the USSR and UED, The issues began over the leadership of the USSR and their concerns about King Death II. The UED's leader. Many did not trust him and after a conflict began between UED and the World Federation, the USSR cut off ties with them. This lead to several confrontations, the UED moved towards the anti-leftist movement in spite of the USSR. End of the Cold War The end of the Cold war has been open for debate. During the months of September and October the events surrounding the Cold War began to slow down termindusly. Both the Russian Empire and the Soviet Union began to focus on their enternal matters rather than each other. The Soviets began focusing on economic development, went threw their first Presidential Elections that saw Velken defeated by CavalierCuddles via a very slim margin. The Soviets also drafted a re-write of their Constitution which shifted around alot of government positions. The Russian Empire began to focus on forming a economic bloc of their own when the news of the desolution of SNOW went around all of CN. After their enternal issues began to slow down, Velken who was now the Commisar of Foreign Affairs approached the Russian Empire about upgrading their NAP treaty to a PIAT in order to begin better relations between their respected alliances and end the Cold War. After weeks of debate and votes on both sides the treaty was signed and began offical on October 29, 2009. That very same day the USSR decalred and end to the Cold War. Their announcement made clear that they ended hostilities with the Russian Empire but that did not speak for the other anti-communist alliances they had bad relations with. Therefore many argue that the Cold War continuted until the USSR collapsed on Febuary 1, 2010. Misconceptions and Rumors Many view the start of the Cold War to be when the "Cib-Tellos Incident" took place on July 20, 2009, this crossed the paths of the Soviet Union and the United States of CN. Although the issue was very minor it has been blown out of proportion" on several occasion by those involved and others in CN. Cib Empire a nation that had recently joined the Soviet Union attakced and raided the nation lead by Tellos, this caused the USSR to get blamed for agressive tech raiding by the USCN and other alliances. The issue was resolved peacfully, Some trash talking was tossed around by both alliances however nothing much became of it after that. The leaderships of both alliances have stated several times that there is no tension or arguments between the two. The USCN is seen as a third party in this conflict, jokes have been told on boths sides about their alleged rivalry however it is nothing more or less than that. On August 3, 2009, The International announced that it had signed a Protectorate Treaty with the Soviet Union. In the annoucement thread the Cold War was brought up as a topic of discussion, some criticized the Soviets for antagonizing the USCN over a minor incidents. The leader of the Soviet Union responded by saying that there was no offical tension between the USSR, the USCN or their allies. Some saw the statement as contridictory to privious annoucements on the Soviet forums about a Space Race. Officals from the USCN responded to the announcemnt by (jokingly) referencing the Soviet Union as the "Evil Empire". The International responded that there was no concern brought to their attention by the USCN or any other alliance prior to their treaty signing with the Soviet Union. Recently the USSR was approched by the USCN about signing a economic treaty in an effort to better relations between the two alliances. The treaty became offical on August 14, 2009, USCN President Fernando12 announced the treaty on the world forums. It recived much positive reaction from many all around Planet Bob, Also it helped crush most of the remaining rumors about the Soviet Union and the USCN being rivals in the cold war. References * Incident of RE forums. *Tellos announces he is looking to join an alliance, later makes claim he is under attack by a member of the Soviet Union. *USCN contacts the Soviet Union about the attack on Tellos. *The International announces it's Protectorate treaty with the Soviet Union. *USCN announces Inter-Alliance Economic Pact. *The Russian Empire signed MDP with KIA. *Soviet Union announces new treaty with Russian Empire and declares an end to the Cold War. Category:Soviet Union Category:United States Category:Events Category:The Russian Empire